


S'il peut la soigner

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [14]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Healers, radiation poisoning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Qu'elle soit la fille du Grand Initié en titre n'a pas protégée Syhl.
Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/151145





	S'il peut la soigner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le renouveau d'une planète](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711936) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** S'il peut la soigner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La lumière d'Ixo_  
>  **Personnages :** Syhl & Taïpy  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais dieux, ce que c’est difficile. » d'après AlakeNos   
> sur un arbre à drabbles (durée du confinement, printemps '20)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Syhl gît là, irradiée et abandonnée de tous ou presque. Les accidents sont fréquents sur Ixo et dès les premières semaines, on apprend à les accepter. Qu'elle soit la fille du Grand Initié en titre ne l'a pas prémunie d'être envoyée là en premier lieu, et l'a empêchée de se faire beaucoup d'amies dans son équipe.

Sa seule chance est d'avoir la faveur d'un soigneur. Taïpy sait que son cas est désespéré. Mais ils ont suffisamment d'énergie en réserve pour qu'il s'obstine à tenter de décontaminer son corps. Elle ne guérira pas, mais si elle pouvait tenir jusqu'à l'accomplissement du Cercle...


End file.
